Tension devices generally comprise an actuator able to exert an axial traction force on one end of a threaded rod by way of a tie. The actuator bears on a surface of a structure to be clamped via a tubular skirt surrounding one end of the threaded rod, opposite the end subjected to the axial force of the actuator. The actuator comprises a cylinder and a piston sliding in the cylinder and forming with the cylinder an annular chamber supplied with fluid under pressure.
Such a tension device is assembled axially and generally has a large axial space requirement, such that it is not possible to use such a tension device in the event of a small space requirement between the threaded rod to be prestressed, the mechanical parts to be assembled and the outside environment.
There is therefore a need to provide a device for tensioning a threaded rod which can be mounted on the threaded rod in the case of a very small space requirement.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages.